video_collection_internationalfandomcom-20200213-history
Fried Green Tomatoes at the Whistle Stop Cafe
|re-release date = |catalogue number = VC3405 CC7235 |rating = |running time = 125 minutes}} Fried Green Tomatoes at the Whistle Stop Cafe is a UK VHS release by The Video Collection on 1st November 1993 and it got re-released by The Video Collection and Cinema Club on 3rd April 1995. Description Cast * Kathy Bates as Evelyn Couch * Jessica Tandy as Ninny Threadgoode * Mary Stuart Masterson & Nancy Moore Atchison as Imogene "Idgie" Threadgoode * Mary-Louise Parker as Ruth Jamison * Cicely Tyson as Sipsey * Chris O'Donnell as Buddy Threadgoode * Stan Shaw as Big George * Gailard Sartain as Ed Couch * Timothy Scott as Smokey Lonesome * Gary Basaraba as Grady Kilgore * Lois Smith as Mama Threadgoode * Danny Nelson as Papa Threadgoode * Jo Harvey Allen as Women's Awareness Teacher * Macon McCalman as Prosecutor * Richard Riehle as Reverend Scroggins * Raynor Scheine as Curtis Smoot * Grace Zabriskie as Eva Bates * Reid Binion as Young Julian * Nick Searcy as Frank Bennett * Constance Shulman as Missy Credits Opening (Original 1993 release) (with no trailer) * Tracking control screen (1991-1994) * Warning screen * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) * Rank Film Distributors Logo * Start of Fried Green Tomatoes at the Whistle Stop Cafe (1991) Closing (Original 1993 release) (with no trailer) * End of Fried Green Tomatoes at the Whistle Stop Cafe (1991) * Closing Credits Film * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Opening (1995 Re-release) * Video Collection International Cinema Club promo from 1994 * Tracking control screen (1991-1994) * Warning screen * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) * Rank Film Distributors Logo * Start of Fried Green Tomatoes at the Whistle Stop Cafe (1991) Closing (1995 Re-release) * End of Fried Green Tomatoes at the Whistle Stop Cafe (1991) * Closing Credits Film * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Trailers and info 1995 Re-release The Video Collection: Cinema Club trailer from 1994 with clips of "The Princess Bride", "Buster", "Stir Crazy", "The Guns of Navarone", "Force 10 from Navarone", "Young Guns", "A Prayer for the Dying", The Battle of the River Plate", "Misery", "The Quiet Man", "City Slickers", "Eagle's Wing", "St. Elmo's Fire", "Silverado" and many more... (Cinema Club, Great Family Movies, Out Now to Buy on Video) Gallery Fried Green Tomatoes at the Whistle Stop Cafe (UK VHS 1993).png Fried Green Tomatoes at the Whistle Stop Cafe (UK VHS 1993) Spine.png|Spine Fried Green Tomatoes at the Whistle Stop Cafe (UK VHS 1993) Back cover.png|Back cover Fried Green Tomatoes at the Whistle Stop Cafe (UK VHS 1993) Cassette.png|Cassette Fried-Green-Tomatoes-Kathy-Bates-VHS-Video-Cassette-_57.jpg FRIED-GREEN-TOMATOES-AT-THE-WHISTLE-STOP-CAFE-_57.jpg Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Movies Category:The Video Collection ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:1993 VHS Releases Category:1995 VHS Releases Category:Comedy Videos by V.C.I. Category:Drama Videos by V.C.I. Category:BBFC PG Category:Universal Pictures Category:The Rank Organisation Category:Rank Film Distributors Category:Rank Film Productions Category:Fried Goes Tomatoes at the Whistle Stop Cafe Category:VHS Videos with No trailers Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection - Cinema Club trailer from 1994 Category:Cinema Club Category:VHS Videos with The VCI - Cinema Club trailer from 1995